Unnamed RemusTonks Drabble Series
by Ishie
Summary: What Harry doesn't see, we can't possibly know. An HBP series of missing moments for the April challenge at LJ community rt challenge.
1. The Mission

Prompt: _"Dost thou think because thou art virtuous that there shall be no more cakes and ale?" _Sir Toby Belch, _Twelfth Night_

* * *

Dumbledore peered over his glasses. "Are you certain you want to do this, my boy?" 

Remus fought the childish urge to shuffle his feet and stare at the rug. He raised his head and met Dumbledore's gaze. "Yes, I'm certain. We need to know what they're planning, especially now."

"I worry that you're taking on too much and allowing yourself so little. In times such as these, we must hold tightly to every happiness--"

Remus cut him off before he could say more. "I have to do this."

Dumbledore turned to look out the window, his shoulders sagging a little.


	2. The Scroll

Prompt: _If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant; if we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome._ Anne Bradstreet

* * *

Thirty steps between the front door and her bed and every one of them vibrated through her head and ribs. Tonks collapsed onto the soft mattress with a groan.

"I'm not moving for the next twelve hours," she swore.

Less than ten seconds later, there was an insistent tapping at her window. She hobbled over to let the owl in and unrolled the proffered scroll.

_Nymphadora_, it began. _By the time you read this, I will be gone. It is for the best. You deserve more than I can offer._

"I deserve exactly what you offer, you idiot," she sighed.


	3. The Girl

Prompt: (picture)

* * *

He was being a complete fool, he berated himself. If anyone smelled the scent of human on him when he returned, there was no telling what they might do.

Still, he lingered by the fence. There was a girl in the forecourt with brightly coloured hair who reminded him so strongly of...

He couldn't help but watch her a while longer.

She leaned into her companion and smiled up at him, radiant with happiness.

Remus sighed and turned away, wondering when he would stop looking for her in every young woman he saw out of the corner of his eye. 


	4. The Message

Prompt: cards

_

* * *

_

The first one was waiting for her on her desk one morning amid the unfinished reports and sweets wrappers.

A picture of a flower graced one side and a short message was written on the other: _It reminded me of you_.

She carefully pinned it up next to the calendar and tried not to stare.

They arrived at irregular intervals after that, mostly at work. Twice, she found one slipped under her door.

_It reminded me of you_ was scrawled across the back of each of them. She tried not to let her hopes soar, but she couldn't stop staring.


	5. The Dream

Prompt:_ I had a dream and you were in it / the blue of your eyes was infinite / You seem to be in love with me / Which isn't very realistic... / You may set your charm on stun / and say I'm delightful and fun/ but you say that to everyone. / Well, I don't believe you / So you're brilliant, gorgeous, and / ampersand after ampersand. / You think I just don't understand/ but I don't believe you. _The Magnetic Fields, _I Don't Believe You _

_

* * *

_

It was the same, night after night. In his dreams, they would walk hand in hand across a thousand landscapes.

Once, they danced under a full moon and he woke with her name on his lips. He stopped sleeping in the camp after that. The weather was turning colder and he shivered in his threadbare clothes until the dreams stole him away.

He was always warm there, in the glow of her smiles. At night, he could forget the world and his responsibilities. He could hold her hand in his and be happy.

Sometimes, he wondered if he _was_ dreaming.


	6. The List

Prompt: (picture)

_

* * *

_

"Take two showers. Eat my weight in sandwiches. Wear shoes." Remus paused next to a boulder and looked around to get his bearings. He'd left camp to send a message to Dumbledore and lost the trail on his way back. He'd been walking in circles for hours.

Spotting a gnarled trunk that looked familiar, he headed toward it. "Do nothing but read for an entire day. Visit Harry."

He skirted a rotting log and found himself beside the boulder again. He sighed and looked at the sky. "If I promise to see Tonks, will you let me find the camp?"


	7. The Pipe

Prompt: grass

_

* * *

_

She was floating. That was nothing unusual; she was a witch, after all. This floating, though, had nothing to do with magic and everything to do with the pipe Dung had just handed over.

"I'm pretty sure they'll boot me from the Corps if they find out about this," Tonks giggled.

Dung waved a hand in the air. "So don't tell 'em then. Anyway, s'not like they'd object to you cheerin' up. You been walking 'round like a ghost fer weeks."

"I miss him, Dung. I miss both of them."

"I know, luv. Now, take another hit; forget yer troubles." 


	8. The Visit

Prompt:_ And out of the chaos, a voice spoke: 'Smile and be happy, for it can always be worse'. And I smiled, and I was happy, and it did get worse. _Unknown

_

* * *

_

"Albus tells me that Remus will be coming home for a short while later this month." Minerva couldn't help giving a slight nod when she saw the girl's hair brighten slightly.

In the doorway, Molly flapped her arms and gave an exaggerated eye roll. Minerva took that to mean that she should continue talking. "I would imagine that he'll need a place to stay while he's home."

"I'm sure he'll have no shortage of offers," Molly said.

Tonks spoke for the first time all morning. "He'll need to stay somewhere isolated. He can't go back reeking of home and hearth."


	9. The Wager

Prompt: chance

_

* * *

_

Tonks paced along the garden path, tapping her wand against her leg. Inside, the Weasleys were hosting an informal dinner to celebrate Remus's return. It was dark enough outside that nobody would know she'd lingered for almost an hour, trying to summon the courage to enter the house. If asked, she could claim she couldn't get out of work. No one would question that, especially now.

She spied a small beetle scurrying across the path. If it reached the other side before she got to it, she'd leave.

Halfway across, the beetle turned and went back the way it came.


	10. The Dinner

_Prompt_ _Where are the bones on that one / What if the cure is worse than the disease / Serve me up some pretty, pretty people / Serve me up somebody I can believe / Don't feel sorry for me / I hate that look on your face / You say just let go / You say come back home / I say I'm just fallen from grace / I'm naked in a hotel room / My station comin' in loud and clear / I'm making out with my one true love / I'm making this hotel room disappear. _ Joan Osborne, _Dracula Moon_

_

* * *

_

He tried not to stare when Tonks tripped through the door. She looked tired and drawn, her hair a mousy shade of brown he'd never seen before. She gave a nervous smile and sank into the chair Arthur pulled out for her. Remus turned back to his plate, pushing the vegetables around and around.

To his left, Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking softly. "I don't mean to ruin the celebratory mood, Remus, but how are you managing?"

_I'm doing quite well_, he thought, _considering I miss her more than I have the right to do._

"Fine, thanks," he said.


End file.
